AVP Containment Crisis
by BurnedSmackdown
Summary: The arrogance of man once again shows they can not control what they wish to control. A squad of Colonial Marines sent to reinforce a Weyland-Yutani research facility find that out. Warning: Gore, Sexual stuff and harsh language


**My first Alien vs. Predator fanfic and been a while since I wrote a fanfic so beware of any spelling errors**

**What you guys think?**

**I do not own AVP franchise, Alien franchise or Predator franchise**

_Haven-X52_

_Weyland-Yutani Research Station_

_Time: 2100 hours_

"The Board along with I are getting annoyed and tired of your secrecy Doctor Wresh." The head of the Haven-X52 Weyland-Yutani research station Madam Lacy Madison spoke as she and the head of the scientists there Doctor Wresh were in her office speaking.

Well correct term would be more arguing as one could feel the tension in the room as the discussion went by.

"I assure you these rumours of me keeping secrets is absolute nonsense as everything I do is out in the open as I have no reason to hide anything." Doctor Wresh replied ins his usual calm emotionless tone of voice as he showed no signs of fear of being in the presence of the one he has to answer too.

Doctor Wresh was a man with the appearance of a 30 year old man though with the use of Cryosleep it is hard to tell what anyone's real age is. His hair was black and messy looking while it was medium length and his eyes were black while covered by a pair of glasses. He wore the standard scientific division attire of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation and he looked right in place on the station.

Lacy Madison was a very beautiful woman with waist length clean blond hair and her orange eyes were helped noticed by the makeup she wore. She wore a pink smooth shiny business dress attire along with white high heels and a pair of white pearl earrings. Looking at her she would seem out of place on the station, but no dared say that out loud seeing she was well known for her serious attitude of loyalty to the Weyland-Yutani Corporation.

"Word from the other scientists say you are withholding information from them and performing experiments on your own." Lacy said as she leaned back in her chair with one smooth leg crossed over the other as she stared directly at the scientist.

"I can not control the jealousy others clearly feel of my studies of the Xenomorphs." Doctor Wresh answered once again smoothly and confidently still with no sign of fear or trepidation making Julie scowl at his complete disregard to what she was saying.

"Just remember while you are here on this station you work under my instructions as this is all for the benefit of mankind, but most importantly for the benefit of the Weyland-Yutani. Do I make myself clear?" She said very seriously making sure to let him know who was the one who held the power here.

"Just remember your 'instructions' caused no results that were 'beneficial' until you recommended me to come here and I made more results than anyone else here. You came to me for help as you weren't unable to get anything done. Do I make myself clear?" He replied back instantly and finally he showed emotion as his tone of voice was laced with seriousness and aggression.

The room went very quietly as the two people glared each other both hating the situation that was occurring and the silence was deafening until Doctor Wresh finally broke it.

"If that is all, am I dismissed?"

"Get out of my sight." She said as she waved her hand and he turns around before leaving the room quickly. Her glaring followed his form out the door before it shuts behind him leaving her there alone in her office.

"Insolent idiot." She growled under breath still glaring at the door as silence fills the room. However, the beeping from a monitor on her desk breaks the silence and catches her attention. She presses a button on it and the screen comes to life with the image on a man with grey hair and facial hair.

"Colonel Grant." She said as she fully turns to look at the monitor while laying her hands on her stomach and changing her legs having the other leg crossed over the other.

"Madam Madison we have the Breaching Charges set and will begin the breaching Temple." The Colonel informed her of their operations to try and gain access into a ancient structure they found buried deep under the station.

"Remember to not damage the temple too badly as it can contain secrets we can exploit and use." Lacy firmly reminded him as she didn't want a operation that had a big investment of the station's funding to go to waste.

"I understand ma'am and we made sure to use small charges that are placed in specific areas around the temple seeing the force field that coats the outer walls deny us from trying to hack into systems it possesses." He informed his boss of the measures they were taking to reduce any harm done to the temple.

"Very well. I'm on my way down. Don't breach until I arrive." She orders him and he answers by saluting before she ends the transmissions as she hops out of her chair and heads to the elevator that will take her to temple below.

"Incompetent fool she is. Trying take to control my research." Doctor Wresh growled as she walks down the halls hands behind his back and he didn't acknowledge any of the other researchers near him as he walk.

"No one controls me," He was muttering to himself as he enters a observation deck and he smiles as he looks out the glass into the room below. "Just like no one can control you and your kind. Isn't right i'your majesty'/i?" He said as he stares through the glass staring directly at the occupant in the room; a bound Xenomorph Queen.

The large Xenomorph Matriarch was held in place by giant electrical clamps along with electrified chains and a metal cage like gag covered its mouth. 'She' breathed hard as she was held completely still there only able to lay eggs as the 40 foot long ovipositor 'she' formed was also secured in place and the eggs that laid were taking away on a conveyor belt to be put in stasis for later by the scientists.

The Queen raised her head almost like she detected him and she hissed viciously through her gag at him as she stared up at him.

He simply smiled at her and leans on the panel in front of him as he kept on staring at the massive alien creature below him.

"The infamous 'Night Queen' humbled in such a way." He said amused as the Xenomorph Queen called 'Night Queen' tried thrashing in her binds in a desperate attempt to get free, but as she thrashed a electrical shock suddenly runs through her body as the chains light up.

She hisses loudly before slumping in her binds as Doctor Wresh simply smiled more at the sight.

"Doctor Wresh," He head another scientist called out and he address them. "They are beginning the Breaching of the Temple." They quickly informed him and he raised his brows in interest before switching one of the nearby monitors' screens to show what is going on down below.

Colonel Grant was staring at the large structure while his troops returned from it as they had laid out the last of the charges.

Lacy Madison stood next to him arms cross as she watched the operation going on as more soldiers were at monitors that were scanning the temple before them.

"How old do you think it is? Ten thousand years? A hundred thousand?" She asked out loud staring at the ancient structure as Colonel Grant was talking to a soldier before looking at her. "Madam Madison we're ready."

"Yes, begin the Breaching procedure." She commanded and he nods before signalling to some soldiers who salute before the press some switches the held.

Explosions start happening around the temple at certain locations causing the cavern they were in to rock slightly as the force shield that coated the temple starts sparking.

"It's working Colonel we are detecting the force field is lowering all around the temple." A soldier said watching the monitor in front of him as the Colonel stood behind them looking at the monitor too. The energy readings showed the force field was fading and fading fast as their charges had worked.

Lacy had a smile on her face as she watched at the force field finally faded completely and now she could finally get inside to discover what secrets can be pulled from it.

Now she can show her investments of the company's funding wasn't in vain.

"Wait hold on!" A soldier said leaning forward in his seat to the monitor in front of him.

"What is it?" Colonel Grant asked as he looking over at them with a raised brow while Lacy kept staring at the temple.

"Massive energy spike!" The soldier said as the monitor flashes red warning them that something was very wrong. "It's coming from the temple itself…"

Colonel Grant stared at the structure right as it starts glowing a bluish colour and Lacy scowls with concern as she took a step back in worry.

Suddenly the temple fires a massive beam of energy upwards and it fazed through the ceiling as a wave of bluish electricity fires out.

"EMP blast!" A soldier said as the monitors start sparking madly as they along with all the other electrical equipment start all go off at once.

"The hell is going on?!" Lacy screams out loud as she watched the beam of energy, but she suddenly realised that it was going right through the station above. "Oh no…"

Doctor Wresh grunts as everything starts sparking wildly as all power goes off as the beam fazes through the station before going into the atmosphere of the planet.

Down below him Night Queen snaps her head up as she notices everything going on. She looks at the clamps holding her arms and pulls hard on them with all her strength.

Doctor Wresh notices and his eyes widen a bit as he saw Night Queen managing to wretch one of her arms free before she rips the other one free of that clamp.

Night Queen hisses loudly as she pulls forward ripping free of the ovipositor and the chains holding her. She lands on her feet as her two large hands grab at the gag holding her mouth close and he rips it off her, revealing a scar in shape of 'N, Q' on her forehead. She hisses before she raises up and lets out a loud scream as she was finally free of her binds.

"The Xenomorph Queen is free! Get security!" The other scientist that was standing next to Doctor Grant screams and runs off, but Doctor Wresh stayed standing there looking down at the now free Xenomorph Queen.

Night Queen screeches as she charges forwards and rams through the doors to her cell. She smashes through them screeching loudly at all the humans in sight before charging forward as personnel now ran for their lives as ran through them.

She ignored them as she kept running forward taking advantage of all of the power being off as she only wanted freedom from the humans that held her captive.

She stops when she saw some large cages and she screeches loudly before swipes at it with one of her larger arms, tearing it open. Immediately Drone caste Xenomorphs come pouring out and screech loudly as they were free now.

"Xenomorphs are free!" A security officer said as security start shooting at the free aliens and soon the bodies of Xenomorphs and Humans fell to the ground as chaos now filled the facility.

Night Queen swats a security guard than stomps another one as she scans the environment and she saw the large hanger doors making her screech as she races towards it.

"Night Queen is heading to the hanger doors!" A security officer said as another guard activates the Sentry Guns near the doors. Night Queen screeches as the guns fire upon her and through they don't hurt her much, but they did stop her in her tracks. Soon more security guards start joining in on shooting her and she screams as she was unable to defend herself from all the attacks.

However, one of the guard screams as a Drone leaps at him before using its tail to stab another through the abdomen. Another Drone joins in as it 'head-bites' another guard making the other guards notices they were being attacked. As that was happening another Drone got behind the Sentry Guns and starts smashing them to save its Queen.

Night Queen screams again as she took the opportunity and rams the hanger doors causing a massive dent. Her four hands grab the doors and she starts prying them open demonstrating her strength as the doors start opening slowly.

She screams one final time as the doors go flying open as they were wretched open and she bolts for the open world before her. Some Drones also leaped through the opening and follow their Queen who runs hard and fast away from the station.

Doctor Wresh stood there looking out the windows watching the massive alien runaway from the facility and he simply smiles despite the seriousness of what just happened.

"Things just got interesting," He said amused by the situation as security rush around the place while the researches scramble to safety and the technicians were trying to get power back on. "Good thing I already planned for this," He said as he pulls out a small monitor and saw something on the screen that made him smile more and chuckle. "My hard work is still nice and secure."

Elsewhere in the facility Colonel Grant was ordering the soldiers around to assist the security personnel in securing the station.

"Get all non-combatants into the Security Bunkers and try to get the Combat Androids online! We need to secure the escape Xenomorphs at all costs!" He orders two soldiers who both salute before rushing off to gets the orders done right as another soldier come running to the Colonel. "Colonel we have a problem!" The soldier quickly said and the Colonel looks his way with a serious look. "What is it?"

"Night Queen as escaped!" The soldier informed him and Colonel Grant's eyes go wide with fear before narrowing. "Which direction did she go?" He asked quickly and hegrits his teeth when he heard the answer. "Right towards Iron-Rock Colony."

"We got no choice…send a call out to the USCM as we'll need the Colonial Marines to help stop Night Queen," He ordered to and the soldiers nods before preparing to leave, but he stops the soldier. "Also tell them we are dealing with Night Queen and tell them send the one person who stopped her before."

"Who sir?"

"The Wolfman."

Meanwhile somewhere else the beam of energy was detected by something.

On the bridge of a ship a figure watches on a high tech holographic image of where the beam came from. It showed how the humans were trying to enter a ancient temple and they had managed to get through the force field.

The figure made a clicking noise of sorts along with a growling noise as they watched the image.

They turned around and to face three other figures to give them a silent command which the three bow to before leaving to prepare.

The figure turned back to stare at the hologram again and growled in some sort of anger at what the humans were trying to do.

Because that temple belonged to the Yautja.

And they will not let the humans continue to desecrate one of the ancient sites.

The humans must be stopped.

Let the hunt begin.


End file.
